


Cambion 'verse II

by curiously_me



Series: Cambion 'verse [2]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cambion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake Jensen has always been a little... different.</p><p>His parents ignore him as best they can, but he's sticking things out for as long as he can for his little sister's sake. Jake dreams of joining the military and proving that he's worth something, but it's taking forever for his birthday to get here and he isn't sure he'll survive until then.</p><p>Luckily, while he has few friends at school, his best friend is willing to accept all the little eccentricities that go hand in hand (literally) with being friends with Jake Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambion 'verse II

**Author's Note:**

> I've a vague idea of where this is going, but it's REALLY vague and may take awhile to get there. :P

"You know you're parents are like, really weird, right?" Peter said, glancing down the stairs and making a face as he spoke. The two boys continued to Jake's room to study for the algebra test they'd been threatened with, or promised depending on who you talked to, the next day at school.

Jake only nodded. He'd been the one living with them his entire life, of course he knew. Well, he knew now. When he was little, he'd thought that was just how family's were, but the year he turned thirteen, when his parents decided to send him to school he'd seen how messed up his family was.

Nearly all of the kids he knew got hugs, pats on the shoulder, and other kinds of physical affection from their parents. Not Jake Jensen. His parents never touched him, not if they could help it (which they did), and he couldn't ever remember getting a hug from them. He didn't know what to think about the whole situation, so he just tried to make the best of it.

Jake had less than a year left before he was old enough to enroll with the military. He'd finally get out of this house and away from his parents. He didn't think they'd care if he left or if they'd even notice, other than to feel relief at his absence.

He did feel a little guilty about leaving his kid sister, though. Elizabeth-Jane had been born the year Jake turned six and he'd always liked spending time with her, even when she drove him absolutely crazy. He loved his little sister and didn't want to leave her in this house with parents who weren't capable of showing or even telling their children that they loved them and were proud of them.

Maybe, once he'd managed to make something of himself in the military, he'll be able to find a place just for the two of them. A nice little house with a porch swing and a little backyard, a spare room for Jake when he's home on leave. Maybe they'll get a dog or something to keep Liz company.

But he has to get away from this place, out from under the oppressive roof of the house he's called home for his whole life. He needs to find the space to breathe.

See, Jake's always known he was not the same as everyone around him. It was something in the way people couldn't keep eye contact with him and the way they subtly shifted away if he'd been touching too long.

Jake is a touchy-feely kind of guy and not in the creepy sort of way. He gets a buzz or high when he touches people; some people cause just the smallest tickle underneath his skin, while others make him feel like he has a swarm of butterflies in his gut, and then there are those few who make him feel like dying. He hasn't felt too many of those, a fact for which he is glad, because he as the feeling that those are the kinds of people who have a little too much fun killing bugs and things.

His friend, Peter McCullough, is one of the nice ones. When he gets a slap on the back or they high five, Jake gets the most perfect feelings. It's not a tease or a rush that makes him want to crawl out of his skin. It's, well it is perfect in nearly every way, giving him the energy he needs to keep going.

He's going to miss Peter, when he leaves, and he knows they'll try to keep in touch, but he feels guilty for using his friend all these years. It's better for Peter, if he just lets their friendship die out when he's away. Jake never asked for permission, never tried to explain anything about himself, and now he can hardly bear the thought of what his friend might say or do should he find out what Jake really is.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I am truly sorry. If there was some way for me to get around the rules, I would in order to bring you home with me." The tall, dark creature says sadly.

Jake is crying uncontrollably, huge tears streaming down his face. When he speaks, his voice is shaky and scared and full of so much wanting.

"Please? I'll do anything you want me to, just please take me with you. I want to go home with you, back to your family. I want to live with people like me. Please?"

The creature turns it's head away from him, visibly torn and weary, and Jake wants with all his small being to fling himself into it's arms and just be held safe for a little while. He knew, even without the creature confirming it, that he was Jake's real dad. He'd felt a connection the moment the lights in his room were turned off and he'd known something big was about to happen.

"My son." The words sound like they're being torn from his father's throat.

"If only I could. But the laws are in place to keep you safe, if I were to take you with me you would surely die. It is too late and I can do nothing. It is my fault that you will have to continue living in this world, but perhaps you will find some peace."

His father reaches out and pulls the small boy into his arms, holding on as tightly as he can. It's the last thing Jake notices, as he falls asleep.


End file.
